


Quelling a Mad Storm

by BlackIris



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Magic, Magic Revealed, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:28. You’re still mad?51. I’m your husband/spouse/wife. It’s my job.55. It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.84. Come on, baby, up to bed.97. I don’t need a hero, I need a husband.





	Quelling a Mad Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this one fought me but then kinda morphed into what we have here.   
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

Rain taps away on the windows, thunder rolls in the distance… Y/N takes deep breath letting her emotions mix with the storm outside for a moment.

It’s been three weeks, two days, and seven hours, since Jefferson left. Left on some hair braided scheme to right a few wrongs in the kingdom, or so he claimed. She wonders if it’s been that long for him too. He’s mentioned that time works differently in different realms.

Y/N knew when they first met, that Jefferson was a traveler of sorts – always up to some tomfoolery or nonsense that wouldn’t make sense to her until after he was finished. 

She smiles at the memory of when he first came back from one such caper. A wicked smile shining on his face as he picked her up in his arms and spun her. No wonder he gained the reputation of ‘Mad Hatter.’

Everyone in the village keeps telling her it’s different this time. He’s not coming back; bit off more than he could chew with this one.  

Somehow, deep down she knows it’s not true. Fueled by hope or some greater pulse she’s not sure. There’s always been a connection she can feel with him, no matter where he travels to. She knows deep in her bones that he’s still alive, and that’s good enough for her.

A crack of thunder roars, shaking her from her thoughts; the storm growing closer and closer to their small cottage.

“Jefferson, where are you?”

A chuckle sounds behind Y/N making her jump. “Sorry, sweetheart. I thought you heard me.”

Jefferson drops his damp carpet bag on the floor and steps closer to her, cupping her face with his palms.

“I missed you.” He mumbles, dropping soft kisses to her lips. “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

“It doesn’t matter; you’re here now.” Y/N smiles into the kiss. “I knew you’d come back.”

“You make me feel like a hero when you talk like that.”

**“I don’t need a hero, I need my husband.”**

“I’m not exactly a hero, sweetheart… but  **I am your husband. It’s my job.”** Jefferson shoots a charming smile Y/N’s direction.

Y/N shakes her head, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Come on, sugar.” He pouts, pulling her close, “ **You’re still mad?** Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, per say. Not at you.”

“Not at me?”

“I kinda hate to admit it, but I’m proud of you. You’re devious and I love that about you.”

“Yeah?” He smiles, pecking her lips.

“Yeah.”

“Just next time, tell me before you leave… This wasn’t easy. Half the village thinks you’re dead.”

“It’s easier to move around undetected if people think you’re dead.” He smirks, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Darling, you didn’t think that I was, did you?”

“No, no,” She shakes her head, “Of course not. But I worry. I feel lost and heartbroken sometimes but I know you need to do this.”

“Baby. How can I make it up to you?”

 **“It’s just you and me tonight. I was thinking we could have a little fun.”** Y/N smiles seeing only concern and love in his eyes. “You can start there.”

“You go so easy on me.” He smiles kissing her tenderly, rubbing his nose lightly against hers as he presses his forehead to hers. “I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Jefferson.”

 **“Come on, baby, up to bed.** Let me show you how much you mean to me.”

* * *

 


End file.
